


The Terror Bird

by Bacner



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU - canon complacent, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Gen, Lighthouse (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.), Spoilers, mascot, terror bird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Yo-Yo finds a new mascot for S.H.I.E.L.D.





	The Terror Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of them.
> 
> AN: This story contains spoilers for the official series.

…The terror bird looked at Yo-Yo. Yo-Yo looked at the terror bird.

“Now whose fear are you?” she asked no one in particular, (since the bird did not speak). “I mean, a giant killer ostrich is scary, just…not agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. sort of scary. Ah well, I’m going to shoot you all the same-“

Yo-Yo did not finish, as the bird lashed out with its neck and head, the beak biting down up-on…Yo-Yo’s new cyborg prostheses, which looked like real hands, but were still inorganic. Thus, the bird just stood there, with one of Yo-Yo’s arms in its beak, clearly thinking over just what did it catch, and what should it do, since Yo-Yo was apparently inedible?

“Oh, you stupid giant chicken!” Yo-Yo told the avian in Spanish, and grabbing it by the beak, led it to the FitzSimmons’ new lab, (not that the terror bird was protesting much – apparently, it was that sort of avian).

/ / /

Needless to say, the FitzSimmons were even less impressed with the terror bird than they were with Deke, and that took some doing, (and Deke did not even tell them yet that they were his grandparents, apparently).

“…What do you mean, it’s not from the fear rift?” Fitz yelled at Simmons as the latter confirmed that yes, the terror bird was of flesh and blood, not whatever it was that fears are made of, so there! “What are we to do with it?”

“Well,” Yo-Yo turned to Mack, who came over to the new ab to see what the excitement was about by now. “Mack, you want to keep it? Then you can race me on it-“

“No,” Mack wrapped his own arm around Yo-Yo’s shoulders and began to lead her away from FitzSimmons, the lab and the terror bird. “Let the FitzSimmons keep it – Fitz could use it in a place of a monkey…”

Fitz blinked and looked at Simmons and the terror bird, who blinked back at him, equally lost and flat-footed by Mack’s last statement, (and the latter was already gone, together with Yo-Yo).

“Right,” Fitz told no one in particular. “Someone tell Alphonso Mackenzie there that this means war!”

End


End file.
